Moments That Matter
by xXEmzilyXx
Summary: A series of short, random one-shots. Chapter4: 'How would you feel if... If I went and walked all over things you had just spent hours stealing' Tratie. R&R
1. PercyAnnabeth

** A.N. So I will be doing these oneshots that are different couples. I would love suggestions no matter how weird. Most will be pretty short, but not all. Feedback is welcomed with open arms! Oh, and I would love name suggestions; I am totally drawing a blank.**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was having a bad day to put it simply. First, she was working with a very difficult client. Who, for some unknown reason, got very upset and blew up in her face. Then, she was just trying to be a nice coworker and get her friend a coffee from the lounge. Of course she tripped and spilt the coffee on herself. She had to try very hard to keep her cool. If it wasn't for her 2:30 appointment she would have left work claiming she was sick.<p>

Just to make her day even better (please note my sarcasm) she locked her keys in her office (don't ask me how).

She was so miserable by now that she decided to walk the 5 blocks to her and Percy's New York apartment. And to top it all of it started raining when she wasn't even half way home. All that kept her going was knowing her boyfriend would be home from work, waiting for her. Annabeth couldn't wait to see him; he always knew how to cheer her up. Annabeth got lost in her thoughts she didnt even notice the violent lghtning ans hail (on a side note, she didn't get hit in the head with hail, which is always a good thing, right?). By the time she got back to reality she was absolutely drenched and still had a block to go.

_Lovely..._

...

When Annabeth finally arrived at her apartment she was ready to drop, and it was only six o'clock at night. She knocked on the door and Percy answered almost immediately. He saw the miserable expression on her face and enveloped her in a some what warm (and very wet) trudged off to their bedroom to get changed into to something more comfortable without a word.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked hesitantly while she walked, She shrugged but didn't offer up any ideas. "Is cereal OK?" _'Cause that's all I can make', he thought. _Annabeth shook her head slightly.

"I don't really have an appetite," she mumbled.

Percy was about to ask if she'd make him dinner, but then remembered her expression and thought better of it. He knew Annabeth would need some comforting, so he walked over to their couch, sat down, and waited patiently.

Ok, maybe patiently wasn't the right word.

...

Annabeth emerged from their bedroom a few minutes later and sat down next to Percy. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head and asked, "What's wrong, Wise Girl?"

"Bad day," she murmured, snuggling even closer her boyfriend.

Being the sweet guy he is, Percy put the TV on mute and asked her what was wrong. Annabeth didn't spare a single detail. She went on and on about how today was possibly one of the worst days in a long time. Percy listened and offered some advice, but it wad obvious to both of them he had no idea what he was talking about. I mean, not a single clue. "Things will get better Annabeth, you know they will. Your day really sucked, but I'm sure tomorrow will be better," was about the only useful thing Percy had said. And even when he said that he sounded nervous, like if he said something wrong Annabeth would hurt him.

By the time Annabeth finished telling her story she felt slot better, but she always felt better when she was around Percy. "At least tomorrow's Saturday, and I don't have to go to work or do anything all day," Annabeth added with a sigh.

"Er, Annabeth? Tomorrow is Friday..." Percy said while rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Yep, Annabeth's day was officially the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! And again please leave suggestions and feedback! This is only my second story. :D <strong>


	2. PercyAnnabeth 2

**A.N. Another chapter, yay! I didn't get any requests so I decided to play it safe and do another Percy/Annabeth... So please leave requests! I wanted to update yesterday, but some one was over and I had to study all week for tests and quizzes... Yeah** I** wrote this in like 30 minutes and that's why it's so short.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Can we get a dog?" Percy blurted.<p>

"Percy, you know what I said,"

"If I recall correctly," Percy started in a tone of, in his case, fake intelligence," you said we could get a dog when we move into our own house. And, last time I checked, we did move into our own house,"

The blond turned to face her soon-to-be husband. "I meant that we should settle down in our own house, and _then_ get a dog. We've only lived here for two weeks," Annabeth said, exasperated.

"I, for one, feel quite settled, and believe it is a lovely time to get a dog,"

"Well I, for one, don't," Annabeth said in a mocking tone.

Percy crossed his arms and pouted. He knew it wasn't worth fighting with her, 'cause she'd probably win. But in due time, he would get his dog; whether she wanted one or not.

...

"Well Annabeth, it's been two months since I last asked, and I think it's a good time to ask once more; can we get a dog? I mean, I am as settled as ever, and it appears to me you are also quite settled, so it is only fair we get a dog like you promised," Percy said in a firm tone.

"Well, my dearest husband, I am settled, so nothing's wrong there. But I really think we should wait until we both have..." Annabeth needed to come up with something quick," a good job with good pay," she said in one big sentence. It wasn't that she didn't want a dog; she did. But Percy wasn't ready for any more responsibility. Then, seeing the defeated look on her husband's face she added,"But I pinky swear we will get whatever dog you want someday...Within reason,"

A satisfied grin spread across his face," I want a really big, furry-"

"I said, within reason,"

...

"We are getting a dog today," Percy stated firmly with his arms crossed and a 'don't mess with me' look on his face.

"Actually, I think it's a wonderful to go pet shopping," Annabeth replied.

"You mean dog shopping,"

"I kind of want a _cat_..." Annabeth teased just to see the panicked expression on Percy's face.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>he End! I hope you liked it. And theses wont be connected to each other in most cases; just random one shots.<strong>

**Please review, it makes my day**


	3. Thalico

**A.N. What's up? Long time no see. I wasn't going to coninue this story, but then_ Anonymouse29 _wanted an update and I thought, why not! (I just noticed they wanted Tratie, I thiught it said Thalico. CURSE MY BLIND EYES! Haha, but serously. I'll see what the response is for this chapter and then make my decision to continue or not. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>She caught him staring from his seat at the Hades table. Nico wasn't staring at <em>her<em>, but at the Artemis table in general. Thalia's hand subconsciously traveled to her messy hair and tried to smooth down the flyaways. She mentally scolded herself for wanting to look good for a _boy._ She was a Hunter of Artemis after all.

Nico was nearly 16 now, which meant he was around the same age that Thalia was when she joined the Hunt and accepted immortality. His black hair had grown to cover his ears, and his olive skin was tanned from the fact that he had, for the past 4 months or so, been spending more time above ground them below it. If Thalia was being completely honest, she thought Nico was rather… _attractive. _

Hopefully no one figured that out.

When she shook herself out of her own thoughts, she realized most of the campers had already finished dinner and left for the campfire. She risked a quick glance towards the Hades table; Nico sat alone staring at the table solemnly. Thalia looked over at the Hunter sitting next to her, "I'm going to go check on Nico,"

"The Hades boy?" the girl asked with suspicion clearly written in her voice.

"We've always been close friends. Like brother and sister," Thalia said. When in reality, her and Nico never really talked unless it was completely necessary.

Without waiting for a reply, Thalia marched over to the Hades table and sat across from Nico.

"The Hunters sent me over to tell you to stop staring. We swore off boys, you know," She stated. Thalia was surprised at how that came out like it was 100% the truth.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Bianca. Her birthday is coming up," He replied never taking his eyes off the table in front of him. Only the gods know what crazy thing Nico would have done had he looked up at Thalia and met her eyes. Hugged her, kissed her, or maybe even confessed his irrational yet undying love for her.

Thalia didn't reply; what do you say to something like that? She was definitely not known for giving good advice. In fact, she was known for making people feel worse.

"How old would she be?" Stupid question to ask.

"I try not to count years anymore," He admitted. Nico acted like he was scratching his eyes, and Thalia acted like she didn't see the tear he was wiping away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Screw pity," He said roughly.

Thalia laughed softly. "At least you can go to the Underworld and see her,"

"She chose rebirth before the Giant War," He looked up and smiled smugly as if to say '_What now?'_

"Watch yourself, di Angelo," She said, but couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>HE END! <strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**I went back and read the first two chapter and they suck! Hahaha, I think I'll keep them up so people can see my progess.**

**REVEIW PLEASE! I need to know whether to keep going with this or not.**

**:D :P :D :P :D :P :D :P :D :P :D :P :D :P**


	4. Tratie

**A.N. So... Hey, long time no see. Sorry. :(**

**I love you guys,though! I just have had no inspiration, but if you're interested I have two JasonxPiper stories up, if you like that couple, you should read them. Also, I do not read Tratie, so I hope this is ok. I know it"s short.**

**Also, I got a Tumblr, the link is on my profile; you'll probably have to copy and paste it, though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Get back here," <em>Katie growled as she glared at Travis.

"It's just one strawberry, so you need to chill," he smiled innocently, taking a large bite of the strawberry he had just picked from it's vine, then wiping the juice off his lips

"It's not just one strawberry, Travis. It's the one strawberry-that you stole- and two of the new strawberry plants that just sprouted _last week_. They're dead now. Dead!" Katie said, breathing heavily. Her face had turned slightly red from anger (she was always so passionate about her fruit), and, though he would never admit it, Travis loved watching her get herself all in a tizzy. "How would you feel if… If I went and walked all over things you had just spent hours steeling?"

"I'd be pretty upset, 'cause you would be stepping on a strawberry and two strawberry plants- _two_- that just sprouted _last week_," Travis said dramatically, trying, and failing, to keep a straight face.

Katie stared at him blankly for a second before cracking a smile and then coughed before looking angry again.

"You are as immature as they come, Travis." Katie said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"I never claimed I wasn't immature, but, if you ask me, the person who is being immature in this situation is the one getting all upset over a _strawberry_."

"_And_ two dead, baby strawberry plants," she pointed out bitterly.

"May they rest in peace," Travis said, clasping his hands together and looking up at the sky like he was sending a special prayer to the gods.

Katie's breath quickened even more, and then she tackled him and they both went tumbling down the hill. When they finally came to an abrupt stop, they were both tangled in some sort of uncomfortable hug.

"I think I'm going to have to start stepping on strawberry plants more often," Travis said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Pleas review and leave suggestions!**

**CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR AND FOLLOW ME PLEASE!**


End file.
